Realidad? Angel's memories
by Nevra Amulet Cat
Summary: Nevra (Sucrette) jamás fue como los demás. Ella puede ver cosas que nadie más logra entender. ¿Estará segura en una noche de Halloween? ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué es mentira? Oneshot LysandreXSucrette Dadle una oportunidad, es mi primer fic ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooola gente guapa! :333 Soy Nevra Amulet Cat, la creadora de este fic, y soy nueva aquí en Fanfiction, asi que ando un poco (vale, muy) perdida. Tengo una propuesta que ofreceros a todos... Queréis saberla? Hagamos una cosa, primero leed la historia, y en el final ya os contaré mi idea x333 a ver si os gusta. No voy a mendigar reviews (ya que no me gusta la gente que hace eso, se pueden pedir, pero sin poner a los lectores entre la espada y la pared) y me parecen bien todo tipo de comentarios, sobre todo los que me señalan mis errores (eso si, con esducación, por favor. Solo pido eso. Si no os gustó mi histora lo podéis decir, pero sin faltar el respeto, vale'? gracias adelantadas :D) Bueno, ahora no os aburro mas, aquí está mi historia :) Besos a todos, y de verdad, gracias por leer.**

**Ostras! El disclaimer! Que cabeza tengo xDD Aquí va:**

**Disclaimer: Ni el juego "Corazón de Melón" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko. (Aunque ojalá Lysandre fuera mío... x333)**

RELATO 1: NOCHES DE HALLOWEEN.

"_Porque no todos consiguen solamente dulces en la noche más mágica del año…"_

_Voces. Luces. Ambiente. Gritos. Risas. Música. Baile. Ruido. Pasos. Bebidas. Carreras. Juegos. Saltos. Fiesta. HALLOWEEN. _

_Suspiré y me alejé de la enorme mansión en la que estaba teniendo lugar la celebración de la Noche de todos los Santos. 31 de Octubre. El ruido, las risas y la fiesta salían de dentro de la sala que acababa de abandonar para llegar hasta el enorme balcón del palacio. Caminé despacio hasta llegar al borde de éste, y me apoyé en él. Era de piedra, de una blanca y pulida piedra que brillaba con la luz de la luna llena que se derramaba sobre todos los lugares de la elegante casona en la que me encontraba. También iluminaba el profundo bosque que había al lado de ésta, creando una silenciosa y mágica imagen que debería de ser plasmada para siempre en un cuadro. O no. Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera una cámara de fotos puede llegar a transmitir todo el sentimiento que se vive en directo. Hay momentos en los que una puede llegar a creer en lo imposible. _

_-Nevra- oí que decían detrás de mí- ¿no entras?_

_Sin volverme, negué con la cabeza. La persona que me había llamado aguantó en silencio a mi lado un rato más, pero acabó yéndose de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que la fiesta proseguía. Sonreí. Era evidente que no iba a aguantar mucho callado, con la vista perdida como yo, sin escuchar y sin decir nada. Ese era el problema de la magia que ese lugar transmitía en esos momentos. Era incomprensible. Lo único que podías hacer era dejarte llevar por ella, pero a la gente le gusta marcar sus propios caminos. Las personas no estaban hechas para entender lo que yo entendía. Para ver lo que yo veía. Para sentir lo que yo sentía. Que esta noche no era como las demás. _

_Silenciosamente, abandoné el balcón, la mansión, para entrar en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, guardián impenetrable compuesto de árboles y arbustos. Me daba cuenta de que hacía mucho ruido, mis pisadas se oían por todo el bosque, y eso era debido al disfraz que portaba, un vestido de dama victoriana en tonos negros y azules. Me había recogido mi largo pelo rubio en un moño, del cual se escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes, y me los aparté casi sin darme cuenta. De pronto, escuché una dulce música que venía desde lo más profundo del bosque y, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad, me adentré en él de una forma (así lo pensaría más tarde) totalmente irresponsable. Caminaba deprisa, pero estaba tranquila. Yo sabía perfectamente que los fantasmas, los vampiros, los monstruos en general, no existían. Ni siquiera en la noche de Halloween. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?_

_-Nada existe. Nada es real.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta. _

_Llegué a un claro del bosque, perfectamente circular, y la música cesó de pronto. Al parar la melodía, me pareció que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, y me dejé caer en la hierba, sin tener siquiera ánimos para levantar la cabeza. Una tristeza incomprensible me invadió. _

_-Debo salir de aquí.- apenas alcancé a susurrar, para luego cerrar los ojos y callarme, debido al nudo que se me había instalado en la garganta. _

_En ese instante, sentí una presencia junto a mí, la cual me tranquilizó indescriptiblemente. Mi respiración agitada se calmó por fin, mis músculos, que se habían tensado se relajaron y la presión que sentía sobre mis hombros desapareció. Traté de levantarme del suelo, pero nada más ponerme en pie, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y no pudieron sostenerme. Me habría caído de no haberme sostenido… ÉL._

_Unos fuertes brazos pararon mi caída, y unas largas manos de blancos dedos me agarraron fuertemente. Mis ojos se abrieron, por fin, debido a la sorpresa, y alcé la vista para observar a la persona que me mantenía tan cerca de su cuerpo. Nada más verle, el aire se me volvió a acabar y respirar empezó a ser un gran trabajo, pero debido a otras razones. _

_El chico debería tener mi edad, unos 17 años, pero su expresión seria y misteriosa transmitía una gran longevidad. Me sentía pequeña solo con observarle. Era un joven alto, de cuerpo bien formado y pálido como el marfil. Sus cabellos eran, increíblemente, plateados, pero iban oscureciendo gradualmente hasta llegar a las puntas, negras como la medianoche. Sus pestañas eran largas y de color oscuro, y enmarcaban elegantemente los ojos de aquel chico. Sus ojos… Sus ojos eran lo más extraño que había visto en mi vida; uno era verde primavera, mientras que el otro tenía el color del oro líquido. Observarlos, sumergirse en aquellos ojos fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi corta vida. Si me hubiesen preguntado en ese momento, hubiera dicho que mirar esos ojos era igual que una droga. Daba igual las veces que la tomaras, siempre querrías más. Pero en ese momento no había nadie capaz de preguntarme eso. Estábamos solos, él y yo. _

_Seguíamos unidos en ese extraño abrazo que se había formado al impedir Él mi caída. Sin decir una palabra, mirándome a los ojos, me acarició una mejilla a la vez que componía una tierna pero triste sonrisa. Yo sentí mi rostro arder, y traté de hablar, de romper, estúpidamente, ese momento._

_-¿T-tú qu-quién eres?- le pregunté al extraño chico, murmurando las palabras de tal forma que ni se entendían. De alguna forma, Él supo poner sentido a mi frase. _

_-No creo que debas saberlo.- susurró, con una voz tan hermosa y musical que se me erizó la piel al oírla. De pronto, caí en cuenta de que ya había escuchado esa voz antes._

_-¡Fuiste tú!- exclamé, apartándome un poco del chico para poder ver mejor su rostro perfecto. Nada más hacer eso, sentí que el frío de la noche me invadía. -¡Tú cantabas esa hermosa canción que oí al entrar en el bosque!_

_Él sonrió suavemente, y se puso en pie. Yo lo imité, con tal de no perderle de vista. Esta vez mis piernas sí me sostuvieron. Al verle en toda su totalidad, me llamó la atención su atuendo. Vestía un traje de caballero victoriano, como yo, pero al contrario que mi disfraz, el suyo parecía más auténtico. Era de color negro, pero complementado con un verde botella que resaltaba sus ojos y su pelo. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, como si fuera una sombra. Daba la impresión de ser… ingrávido…_

_-La canté para ti.- me confesó, acercándose a mi oído, como si fuese un secreto. Mis mejillas se encendieron, y se empezaron a colorear de un vívido tono rojizo. -¿Te gustó?_

_Yo asentí a duras penas, rogando para que no sintiese los latidos de mi corazón, que en ese instante estaba enloquecido. Él se alejó bastantes centímetros de mí, esta vez con una cautelosa mirada en sus ojos bicolores. _

_-Lo lamento.- dijo muy serio. No comprendí si se refería a que sentía haberme cantado esa canción, haberse alejado de mí de esa manera tan brusca o haber invadido por unos instantes mi espacio personal. Me costaba entender a ese chico. No era como los otros, parecía un caballero, alguien de otra época, alguien que no debería de estar donde yo estaba en ese preciso momento._

_Volví a negar con la cabeza, pero Él cerró los ojos componiendo una mueca de dolor._

_-Yo… No debería haber venido, sobre todo hoy. Hoy no…- su voz, que hasta entonces había sido un leve susurro, aumentó de volumen al teñirse de un arrepentimiento que yo no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que me dolía como si su dolor fuera mío. _

_Avancé unos pasos para intentar agarrarle de la mano, pero al intentar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos… agarré aire. _

_Di un salto hacia atrás, y mis ojos se abrieron más que nunca para enfocar mejor al chico… ¿chico? que tenía delante. Él alzó la cabeza e hizo que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos. Me quedé estática en el suelo, de puro terror, al ver que avanzaba para acercarse a mí. Se quedó quieto cuando se encontró enfrente de mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban… Caí en la cuenta de que en realidad no se podían tocar. Me invadieron unas ganas tremendas de reír histéricamente, o de ponerme a llorar. ¿Qué era ese chico? Él alzó una de sus blancas manos y me agarró la barbilla con una delicadeza que me hizo soltar un suspiro. Una enorme desesperación se adivinaba en sus ojos, y eso me estaba rompiendo el alma. _

_Volví a dirigir la vista hacia su mano, y caí en cuenta de una cosa._

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora me puedes tocar?_

_-Porque es hoy.- respondió Él. _

_Fruncí el ceño levemente.- Explícate._

_Me acarició la frente suavemente, tratando así de borrar mi enfado. Así pasaron algunos segundos, en los que creí que se había olvidado de la pregunta o que no la había escuchado. En ese instante, despegó sus perfectos labios pálidos y dijo tranquilamente:_

_-Hoy es la noche en la que mis poderes van y vienen. A veces regresan algunos. Otras veces pocos. Otras… ninguno._

_No le entendí muy bien, pero decidí aventurarme y seguir con las preguntas. Algo en ese chico me atraía de un modo extraño y sobrenatural. No quería saber de él. NECESITABA saber de él. _

_-Y esta noche… ¿regresaron algunos?_

_Su rostro cambió de expresión. Sus ojos se dulcificaron, la tensión en su frente desapareció y su boca se relajó. Mi corazón volvió a empezar a latir con demasiada fuerza._

_-Esta noche… regresaron todos. _

_Y entonces, su rostro pareció iluminarse. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, de una manera tan irreal y hermosa que una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, maravillada. Su piel sin mácula dio la impresión de ser más suave y perfecta que ninguna de las que había visto en la vida. Su pelo reflejó la luz de la luna, y ambos compitieron para ver quién mostraba un resplandor plateado más hermoso. Sus puntas negras recogieron todas las sombras de la noche y en su cara se creó la sonrisa más perfecta, más alegre, más maravillosa… que tendría la suerte de reconocer. _

_Con la punta de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que entorpecían mi visión y, lentamente, para darme tiempo a alejarme si así lo deseaba, bajó su rostro hasta que quedó a la altura del mío y fundió nuestros labios en el beso más espectacular que podía existir. Su boca era tierna, amable, educada… pero a la vez tenía una fuerza, una pasión, un poder insuperables. Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire y comprobé, con vergüenza, que mi corazón había enloquecido del todo._

_-Gracias.- dijo él, apoyando su frente contra la mía._

_Mis ojos gritaron: "¡Gracias a ti!" fuertemente. No pude decir nada, ya que parecía que ese beso había robado mi capacidad de hablar._

_-No,- contradijo Él -soy yo el que te tiene que estar eternamente agradecido… por entregarme tu primer beso._

_El asombro se debió de reflejar en mi cara claramente._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_Él sonrió amablemente. Parecía muy feliz, aunque una extraña melancolía empezaba a hacerse presente en sus ojos, lo cual me preocupó en sobremanera._

_-¿Cómo lo sé?- dijo Él, refiriéndose a mi pregunta._

_Yo asentí fuertemente. Él me abrazó en ese instante, con una fuerza y una necesidad tan grande que todo el aire se escapó de mis pulmones. Con su boca cerca de mi oído, de nuevo, me susurró:_

_-Lo sé todo… Todo sobre ti. Te conozco como nadie te ha conocido, te conoce o te conocerá en tu vida. Nadie podrá entenderte como te entiendo yo, leer tus expresiones como yo… Amarte como te amo yo. ¡Nunca!_

_Sentí la desesperación en su voz y me aferré a Él con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Había dicho que me amaba? ¡Había dicho que me amaba! Sentí que debía responder._

_-Yo… Yo no te entregué mi primer beso._

_Noté que trataba de separarse de mí para mirarme a la cara, pero no se lo permití._

_-…Yo te regalé mi primer beso._

_Sentí que se enderezaba de pronto, al oír mis palabras y se alejó de mí con fastidio, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pero necesitara leer la expresión de mi cara. Esta vez no pude impedírselo. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero el chico me agarró por el mentón y, una vez más, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me acarició la mejilla despacio, como si quisiera grabar ese momento para siempre en su memoria._

_-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca.- dijo simplemente._

_-Gr-gracias.- contesté, sonriendo de forma tímida._

_-…Te prometo que los recordaré siempre, cuando me vaya. No los olvidaré jamás._

_Mi corazón se congeló en ese instante. Le miré, horrorizada, y comprendí al fin el porqué de esa angustia que parecía pintada en sus ojos._

_-¿I-Irte?- pregunté, rogando con toda mi alma haber entendido mal lo que había dicho._

_Él me acarició el pelo, que caía suelto por mi espalda. El moño debía de haberse deshecho. Asintió levemente, con una tierna mirada en sus facciones perfectas._

_-No debí haber hecho lo que hice. Ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias. _

_-¿Lo…que…hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste…?_

_Apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza, pegándome más a él, y dijo suavemente:_

_-Enamorarme de ti._

_Abrí los ojos como nunca al oír eso, y las manos me empezaron a temblar. _

_-N-no veo el problema de eso…_

_-Era la más absoluta regla que tenía. No enamorarme de mi humana… Yo nunca fui bueno cumpliendo reglas, pero no hay forma de arreglar esto. Supongo que yo me lo he buscado._

"_Su humana". HUMANA. Me había llamado su "humana". ¿Acaso él no era un humano? En mi mente solo había espacio para una pregunta. ¿Qué era ese chico al que acababa de besar… y del que me había enamorado?_

_Volví a repetirle la pregunta que había hecho hace rato. Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era diferente. Me invadía una extraña calma que era incapaz de entender. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que ese chico que estaba a mi lado me debía una respuesta a una pregunta demasiado importante._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Me miró largamente, al principio con sorpresa y luego con dulzura, aunque con un toque de intranquilidad. Suspiró._

_-Mi nombre es Lysandre,- susurró. Al oír su nombre, algo en mi interior se revolvió, y mis mejillas se colorearon. Pero no había acabado de hablar.- y soy alguien que te ha estado cuidando y velando por ti desde que naciste._

_Le miré sin entender nada. ¡Tenía mi edad! Lo que me estaba contando no… ¡no tenía sentido!_

_-Supongo que todo esto es culpa mía…- susurró. Parecía estar hablando para sí mismo.- Nunca quise enamorarme de ti.- Ay. Eso había dolido.- Pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Eres tan endemoniadamente interesante…! Nadie es capaz de ver lo que tú ves, no hay nadie parecido a ti en el mundo. Y me podía haber tocado cualquiera... Pero decidieron encomendarme a ti. ¡Como si hubiese alguna opción de no prendarme de tus gestos, tu rostro, tu mente…! Fue…- sacudió la cabeza.- Es imposible mantenerse alejado de ti. Por eso deseaba verte, al menos una noche. Al menos esta noche._

_-Lysandre…- A los dos nos sacudió un escalofrío al pronunciar yo su nombre.- No te comprendo.- Admití a regañadientes._

_Él rió dulcemente, y me besó en la cabeza. _

_-No me comprendo ni yo mismo…_

_En ese instante, noté que Lysandre empezaba a hacerse… Transparente… Solté un grito ahogado y traté de coger su mano. Era como intentar coger un poco de agua. Prácticamente intangible…_

_Él miró nuestras manos, apenas unidas, y levantó la vista al cielo. El alba estaba llegando._

_-No queda tiempo. Cuando amanezca, habré desaparecido, y esta vez para siempre._

_Negué con la cabeza, asustada por lo que había dicho._

_-No…_

_-Nevra…- susurró Él, tratando de calmarme. Por desgracia, tuvo el efecto contrario. _

_-No. ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO!- lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, empapando su chaqueta. Él, lejos de echarme, me abrazó con más fuerza, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y tarareándome nanas._

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, por favor, no me dejes!- hipé.- No puedo… ¡No puedo estar sin ti!- y era verdad. Yo lo sabía. Él lo sabía._

_-Yo tampoco… Ten por seguro que en cuanto me aleje de ti, una parte de mí morirá. _

_-Pues no te alejes… Quédate… Quédate conmigo…_

_-Créeme,- confesó- no hay cosa que desee más que eso. Pero no hay manera… Ya no la hay._

_Lysandre se difuminaba cada vez más, y yo no sabía qué hacer para retenerle a mi lado._

_-¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?_

_-¿Tú?- Lysandre me miró con cariño y divertido, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.- Tú no has hecho nada. Todo es culpa mía. Me enamoré de la única persona de la que no podía enamorarme… Y lo peor es que no solo sufro yo, sino que también te hago daño a ti. No sabes lo mucho que lo siento…_

_Sus rasgos empezaban a ser difíciles de ver, y el día se hacía más y más claro. En ese instante, unas luces nos rodearon, tan hermosas y puras que no podía apartar la mirada de ellas._

_-… ¿Luciérnagas?- dije dubitativa. _

_Lysandre negó con la cabeza. _

_-Vienen a por mí. Es la hora…_

_Las luces le empezaron a envolver, y me empujaron, alejándome de ÉL. _

_-¡NO!- traté de burlarlas, pero eran demasiadas. Lysandre, que no se había movido, me miraba preocupado, atento por ver si me dañaban o si me caía.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No veo el problema!_

_Lysandre se movió entonces y se acercó a mí. Las luces le siguieron, como si fueran una sombra blanca. _

_-El problema es que me he enamorado de ti.- me dijo cariñosamente._

_Yo me desesperé.- ¡Que eso NO ES NINGÚN PROBLEMA! Porque yo… ¡También te amo!- grité, mirándole a la cara, desafiando a las luces. Mi enamorado se agachó hasta quedar de nuevo a mi altura y dijo:_

_-Solo por oír eso, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquier castigo que me impongan._

_-¿Pero por qué?_

_-… Porque nosotros no debemos enamorarnos nunca de las personas por las que velamos. Esa es la primera regla de los Ángeles Guardianes._

_Me quedé estática en el suelo. Me olvidé incluso de respirar. _

_Lysandre me apretó contra él todo lo fuertemente que podía, debido a que su cuerpo era ya poco más que una sombra, y susurró:_

_-Pero nunca fui bueno a la hora de cumplir las reglas. Supongo que fue por eso por lo que…_

_Me acarició la mejilla. _

_-¿No podré volver a verte?_

_Él me miró tiernamente.- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré velando por ti. _

_Supongo que esa era la respuesta. _

_-Una cosa más antes de irme…- me dijo. Hasta su voz se empezaba a oír lejana. Le miré y Él cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. En ese instante, dos alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda, completamente blancas. Eran la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Abrí la boca tontamente, lo que hizo que Lysandre soltara una suave risa.- Recuerda, todo existe. Todo es real.- se acercó para darme un último beso, leve como un soplo de brisa, hermoso como una lágrima y dulce como el agua de un rio._

_Cerré los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir, estaba sentada en una barandilla de piedra blanca, en un gran balcón. Detrás de mí se escuchaban los ruidos de una fiesta que, a pesar de llegar ya el amanecer, continuaba tan animada, tan divertida, tan simple como siempre. _

_Sacudí la cabeza. _

_-¿Habrá sido un sueño?- murmuré. En ese instante, vi que mi mano agarraba algo que me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la palma. Suavicé el agarre y observé lo que estaba sosteniendo con tanta desesperación. Era una pluma blanca como la nieve, y tan grande que no parecía pertenecer a un ave corriente. Sonreí, incrédula, y volví a cerrar mis dedos en torno a la pluma.- ¿O tal vez no lo fue?_

_Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron mi rostro, y una melodía empezó a resonar en mi cabeza. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Conocía esa canción. Un pájaro empezó a cantar en la rama de un árbol. Luego le siguió otro. Y otro. Y otro más. La noche de Halloween había terminado, para todos._

FIN

**Bueno! Acabé la historia! De verdad que estoy muy contenta :3333 Bien, para los que les interese, aquí está mi propuesta: se que este oneshot es un poco... bueno, confuso, por asi decirlo; se me ocurrió en la noche de Halloween y me puse a trabajar en él, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que la historia tiene muchas incógnitas sin resolver, y la historia todavía dar para escribir bastante. Bueno, pues tengo una pregunta para vosotros, amados lectores: os gustaría que continuara la historia? Puedo hacerlo de dos maneras:**

**A- Puedo escribir cosas sobre el pasado de Lysandre, cómo se empezó a enemorar de Nevra, dónde y cómo vivía antes de conocerla... En fín, como un gran flasback **

**B- Puedo escribir sobre el futuro de nuestros prootagonistas: qué va a pasar con Lysandre, si se volverá a reencontrar con Nevra o (y esto se me acaba de ocurrir sobre la marcha, no nos engañemos) si ella está dispuesta a hacer algo para reencontrarse con su amado... Pagando un gran precio, claro. Un MUY gran precio.**

**Qué os parece? Si alguna de estas cosas os gusta, os ha llamado la atención y queréis que trabaje en ella, mandadme un review para que yo lo sepa y así continuar la historia. Con uno me vale, no soy exigente x33 Creo que ya lo dije todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, en serio! Un beso enorme a todos los lectores, y gracias por aguantarme :'33 Ciaooo!**


	2. Aviso Importante

¡Aviso importante!

Hey there! ¡Nevra Amulet Cat aquí de Nuevo! (Por fín, ya lo sé, lo siento mucho ) Espero que la excusa de "exámenes", "muy ocupada" etc etc, Sirva de algo, snif. Aun así, prometo, juro y perjuro que a partir de ahora subiré más de seguido. Ah, a lo que iba: El fic de "Realidad? Angel's memories" va a continuar! *aplausos* Oh, gracias, gracias! Voy a llorar y todo, aish… (me centro, me centro) Va a continuar, si… pero en otro fic, que se va a llamar: "Angel's memories". A secas. Para no complicarlo mas xDDDD En fin, que aun no he subido ningún capítulo… Pero no hay que preocuparse, ya avisaré POR ESTE FIC cuando esté listo *W* (de verdad que me complico demasiado… le daré una galleta a quien me haya entendido xDDDD) En fin, nada más que decir. Un beso enorme a tod s, de mi parte y de la de Lysandre! Corto y fuera x33333


	3. ¡¡Nueva Novela!

Peoooooooplee!Ya tengo listo (y subido) el prólogo de la novela de "Angel's Memories"! La historia continuará alli a partir de ahora xDDDD Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews/mp en mi one-shot... ¡Un beso para todos! Espero veros en mi nueva historia! Love ya!


End file.
